


What Lydia Wants, Lydia Gets

by WyldeWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Rebuilt Hale House, meddling!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WyldeWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Stiles. Stiles loves Derek. The problem? Lydia is the only one who knows. She plans on fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lydia Wants, Lydia Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written a fanfiction since I was in middle school (yikes!). I read it constantly, but I haven't written any in years and I'm disgusted with myself. This is my first attempt at writing anything other than an essay in years. Hopefully it isn't TOO horrible! I hope to have many more (hopefully better) stories to follow. I promised myself I would write a story today and post it (because otherwise it won't happen) and this is what happened.

The pack was scattered around the living room of the newly-restored Hale house for their weekly pack movie night, all in various states of consciousness as the movie ended. Derek had been dead to the world for most of the movie, seeming to give in to his exhaustion the moment he sat down. While he initially fell asleep sitting on the couch next to Stiles, in his sleep he’d migrated so his head was resting in Stiles’ lap. Stiles ran his hands through the wolf’s hair, unable to help himself.

Lydia gave him a knowing look from her spot in a recliner where she was curled up with Jackson. Stiles blushed slightly, remembering their conversation a few weeks prior.

_“You like him.”_

_Stiles jumped and spun around, nearly dropping the bowl he was using to mix brownies for the pack meeting. “What?”_

_“You like Derek,” Lydia reiterated, walking further into the kitchen and settling herself at the table._

_“You come into my house, three hours early, I might add, and_ that’s _your opening line?” Stiles replied, letting out a slight laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lydia.”_

_“Sure you do,” Lydia shrugged. “I see the way you look at him, Stiles. You’ve been over at his house almost every day this summer helping him restore it, and in the process you’ve fallen head over heels for him.”_

_“I – what- no! I was just helping him. Someone needs to do it!” Stiles half-shouted. “After all the crap he’s been through, he deserves a chance at happiness. Living in a half-furnished loft certainly wasn’t going to help with that. Restoring the house meant so much to him, and I know it meant a lot to him to have the pack help him with it rather than hiring strangers.”_

_“The fact that you know that says so much,” Lydia laughed. “Stiles, no one in the pack is as close to him as you are. You know him better than any of us.”_

_“I just spend time with him.”_

_“And he_ lets _you!” Lydia exclaimed. “Honey, you don’t even realize how much that says about how much he cares about you. The wolves spend time with him because he’s their alpha; it’s their instinct to bond with him, and he’s determined to take care of them. You, on the other hand, are still human. While we’re still pack members, it’s not the same.”_

_“Even if I did like him, he’d never feel the same way,” Stiles murmured._

_Lydia just smiled. “I think you’d be surprised.”_

Stiles bit his lip as he looked down at Derek again. God, what he wouldn’t give to have that man love him.

Over the course of the summer, Stiles’ father had insisted he needed to either get a job or get a hobby to get him out of the house. “You can’t spend your summer moping around the house, Stiles,” he’d said. “You’re a college student, now. I let you have your summer after high school free, but you have a year of college under your belt now. You need to be getting used to the real world.” Somehow instead of a job, Stiles had wound up helping Derek restore his house.

The whole thing had started out awkward, but in the end, the entire pack pitched in at some point. Lydia and Alison did a great deal of the interior designing and painting, whereas the boys did the manual labor. Stiles still couldn’t believe how good the house looked; it was as if the fire never happened.

Perhaps the greatest shock of the whole thing had been the fact that Derek had a degree in architecture. One of the local firms at Beacon Hills had even recruited him for his work on the house and he was currently an apprentice for one of the partners set to retire within the next few years.

All in all, things were looking up significantly for Derek. The only thing really missing for him was romance.

If only Stiles could fix that…

Derek shifted, his face scrunching up slightly. Stiles couldn’t help but smile; Derek was beautiful when he slept. Stiles ran his hands through the wolf’s hair again, watching as his face relaxed again.

When the movie finally ended, almost the entire pack was asleep. Stiles yawned, wincing when Derek shifted at the disruption. Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes, cracked his neck, and blinked his eyes open slowly. He turned his attention to Stiles.

“How long was I out?”

“The entire movie,” Stiles murmured quietly, trying to avoid waking the rest of the pack.

Derek nodded and stretched before getting up. “Come on,” he whispered, holding his hand out to Stiles.

Stiles took Derek’s hand, slightly confused. “What are we doing?”

Derek didn’t answer. He simply tightened his hold on Stiles’ hand and led him up the stairs. Stiles’ heartbeat picked up when he realized there was only one place they could be going. “Derek?”

“Shhh,” Derek hushed, pulling Stiles into the bedroom. He closed the door and pulled Stiles down onto the bed before wrapping himself around the younger boy from behind.

“Derek, what are you doing?”

“Sleeping,” Derek mumbled, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck.

“I get that part,” Stiles replied, taking a deep breath. “What I meant was, why would you bring me in here?”

Derek tensed and pulled away. “Wait,” he said, suddenly sounding much more awake. “You mean you don’t know? Lydia said you knew.”

“Know what?”

Derek pulled away at that, running a hand through his hair. “It’s nothing. Look, you can sleep in here. I have something I need to do. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving?” Stiles blinked, surprised. “Not five minutes ago you were ready to go to sleep being the big spoon.”

“I just… Stiles, I… I have to go,” Derek replied, pulling his jacket on before making a hasty retreat.

Stiles stared after him in surprise at the sudden change. “Derek, wait!” Stiles stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, but Derek was already gone.

“Damn it,” Stiles cursed.

“Stiles?” Isaac murmured, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Isaac, go back to sleep,” Stiles replied, walking over and giving Isaac’s shoulder a slight squeeze.

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked, looking concerned. “I thought I heard you swear. Do you need help with something? I’ll help.”

Stiles grinned. Oh, sweet Isaac… “Everything is fine, Isaac, I promise. Go back to sleep. If I need something, I’ll wake you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Isaac nodded and burrowed back into the pile of blankets he had accumulated on the floor.

Stiles walked over and poked Lydia in the shoulder. “Get up,” he hissed. “I need to talk to you. Now.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow before getting up and making her way into the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. “I get the feeling this is going to be a lengthy conversation,” she muttered. “Stupid boys.”

“What did you say to Derek?”

“That depends on what happened,” Lydia replied as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. “What _did_ happen? You two looked rather cozy on the couch, last I checked.”

“He woke up, took me into his room, and tried to spoon with me. When I asked why, he said _you_ told him I knew something, and then he left.”

“Oh, Stiles,” Lydia sighed, shaking her head. “Why couldn’t you have just accepted the situation and asked in the morning?”

“How about because just having him _touch_ me is like a knife to the gut and having him hold me while I slept would have been emotional torture?” Stiles hissed. “You know _how_ I feel about him.”

“Yes, and I also know how he feels about you.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I never said it was,” Lydia shrugged. “Stiles, Derek is terrified.” At Stiles’ skeptical look, she pointed her finger at him. “Don’t you dare disagree with me. I’ve talked to Cora about this. Derek lost almost everything he ever cared about. Yes, he’s doing a fantastic job finally getting his life back together, but everyone he has ever fallen for has hurt him either directly or indirectly. Paige, Kate, Jennifer…. Cora says he’s afraid of falling in love. He doesn’t want to get hurt again. Yes, he’s the alpha, but _this_ is his weak spot.”

“What’s your point?”

“I told him you wanted him, too, but you needed him to make the first move because you didn’t want to push him into a relationship before he was ready.”

“Lydia!”

“Well, you wouldn’t listen!” Lydia frowned. “I’ve been trying to get you to make a move on him for ages but you wouldn’t do it, so I had to find a way to make _him_ do it. I want you two together, damn it.”

“And now he’s gone. He said he won’t be back until tomorrow”

Lydia gave Stiles a sympathetic look. “I’ll clear the pack out in the morning. You stay here until he comes back. When he does get back, for the love of God, tell him how you feel. He needs you to be the strong one right now, Stiles. If you don’t make a move on that man, so help me I will find out and when I do, I _will_ find a way to lock you two in a closet and I will not let you out until I get what I want.”

Lydia glared at Stiles until he finally nodded in agreement. Satisfied her point had been made, she went back into the living room. Stiles knew that woman was scary, but he had not been her target in quite a while. “Note to self: do not make Lydia Martin angry,” he thought to himself. Stiles made his way back up to Derek’s bed and snuggled in, relishing in just how strongly the bed smelled of Derek.

The next morning when Stiles woke up, the pack was gone. Stiles stayed curled up in Derek’s bed for most of the morning before making his way downstairs. He cleaned up the remnants of the night before and then found a book on one of the shelves, deciding to just lounge on the couch and read until Derek returned.

When Derek finally did return, it was well after dark. Stiles looked up as the front door opened, a dejected-looking Derek making his way inside.

“Why the long face?”

Derek jumped and looked up, surprised to see Stiles. “You’re still here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Derek frowned and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “No you’re not.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed and he turned away. “Go home, Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. Instead he got up and made his way over to Derek. He rested a shaking hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Derek.”

Derek grunted, but he refused to turn and look at Stiles.

“Derek, please look at me.”

When Derek still didn’t move, Stiles sighed. “Lydia said you’re in love with me.”

“Do you still believe everything Lydia says?” Derek replied, a bit of a snide tone to his voice.

“Derek, stop it.”

“I’m not having this conversation, Stiles,” Derek growled, finally turning to glare at Stiles. “Go. Home.”

“Fine, you don’t want to talk?” Stiles asked, glaring back. “We won’t talk.” With that, Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest and pushed him up against the wall.

“Stiles?”

“We’re not talking, remember?” Stiles asked before stretching up and pressing his lips against Derek’s.

Derek gasped as Stiles wrapped his shaking hands around Derek’s neck. After a moment he closed his eyes and pulled Stiles close, his own eyes slipping closed.

They stayed like that for a while, the kiss slow and gentle. Derek had one hand firmly on the small of Stiles’ back, the other pressed against his cheek. When they finally broke apart for air, Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ neck. Stiles tightened his hold around Derek’s neck, relishing in being in the man’s arms.

 “Stiles,” Derek sighed, tightening his hold.

“I love you.”

Derek tensed, pulling back enough to look Stiles in the eyes. “What?”

Stiles bit his lip. He had not meant to blurt out those three words like that, but… “I said I love you, Derek.”

Silence stretched on. The longer Derek stayed silent, the more nervous Stiles felt. Finally, after what felt like hours, Stiles broke. “Look, I know you don’t love me, but Derek… If you want to, we can go slow. I promise I will not pressure you about anything. I wasn’t even going to tell you yet; I just can’t keep my mouth shut sometimes, you know? I have no filter. I get going and then I just can’t stop and it seems like I always get into trouble or say something I don’t mean to. I just-“

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. “Shut up.” Stiles blinked and Derek smiled, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “Stiles, I…. I love you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Derek grinned, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ forehead. Stiles melted.

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?”

“If you want.”

Stiles looked up at Derek. The older man looked nervous. Stiles just smiled, leaning further into Derek. “Oh, believe me, I want.”

Derek just laughed and pulled Stiles in for another kiss.

 


End file.
